


salt

by oshiawaseni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshiawaseni/pseuds/oshiawaseni
Summary: A drabble to fill holes in of chapter 699... Sasuke's pov.





	salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here's a drabble for the Naruto manga chapter 699. I always found Naruto to be acting weird in this finale where he sees Sasuke off, so I filled the blanks in a bit as to what happened, enjoy :)!

Ne, Naruto. You can read my heart can’t you?

I’m sorry you lost your arm for me. You know, Naruto… I would have been happy to die, if it were lying next to you. There’s something so seductive to me, about my blood and your blood spilling out on top of each other, two crimson waterfalls merging on the rock we were draining out on. 

I can feel fate’s pull to you. Just as I feel fate’s taunt.

When I held your fingers I wanted time to freeze over. The warmth inside them infiltrated through my whole hand and spread along my arm, shoulder, to throughout the rest of me. That time… Your hand… I never wanted to let go of it. Lest the cold darkness encompass me again.

I’m sorry that I’m a liar. I lied. I lied so many times. To myself, to everyone around me, but most of all, to you. The only thing that’s changed in me is that I can admit it now. The feeling that lurks underneath what I thought, what I pretended, was emptiness. I am truly a pitiful creature. It’s only you who can put an end to me.

In the same way you feel me, my entire being, can you see into my heart?

Answer me, Naruto.

Why is it we can never say the things we want to say?

I know you know what’s hiding inside of me. The danger of discovery making my heart pound faster. Calculating and primitive possession. The demon that lives in me. I think I know what’s inside your heart too. Your gentle heart, that looks upon me with gentle and concerned eyes.

Do you think Indra is disgusted by me? 

I remember your fear and hesitancy.

I’m sorry that just as I did your fingers, I claimed your chapped lips. It surprised you and you pushed me away but I know you felt the impact of it. For a single moment before, the tension between us dissolved in our mouths and you melted right into me. I’m not stupid. And you can no longer pretend to be oblivious to it. Besides, I can feel you. All around me and in me. A permeating warm light. You enthrall my senses to the point where I can’t feel anything else but you. Blinding every single vision, but you are not here.

The smell of you lingers all over my hitai-ate. You didn’t wash it after all those nights of crying into it, did you? Is this your answer? For me to repent for my sins I must endure the scent of your pain that lives on in this fabric which you never gave up on? On the nights where I miss looking upon you, I hold it close to my chest and breathe you in. I close my eyes and you flicker in. I never let it leave my side. Oh, and about returning it back to you, that was a lie too. But you knew that didn’t you.

You know the one returning to you is not this hitai-ate. 

We are not so unlike, you know.

I want to wrap myself around you and protect you and devour you in a berserker’s frenzied feast until there’s nothing left of you. A neverending selfish and insatiable desire. I’m cursed with powerlessness as images of flesh on flesh assault my mind again, and again, and again. In my dreams I ravish you. I know your true nature. You’re addicted to feeling the pain of me. You can’t get enough of it. We are the same. You can’t stop. You want me to tear you apart just as much as I crave making your body mine and mine alone.

Let me in.

Ne, Naruto. You can see what’s in my heart… can’t you?

 

\- oshiawaseni @ tumblr


End file.
